Seven Sins
by G33ki3
Summary: Sebastian has completed all of the Seven Deadly Sins with Ciel other then Lust and the restraint is beginning to take a toll on him. If the young master is to be properly prepared for consumption something must be done about this. S/C Lemons
1. Prologue

**Okay! Where to begin? This is my first posted fanfic ever so please be understanding. I don't plan on it being a ton of chapters or anything either. If there are OCC moments, I am sorry. Sebastian and Ciel are fairly hard characters to get down perfectly.**

_**Summary:**_** Sebastian has completed all of the Seven Deadly Sins with Ciel other then Lust and the restraint is beginning to take a toll on him. If the young master is to be properly prepared for consumption something must be done about this.**

_**Pairings: **_**S/C, obviously with hints of CielxLizzy and SebastianxGrell**

_**Warnings:**_** From the very beginning there is masturbation and sex scenes with a minor and adult and every chapter only gets more descriptive and in depth. You don't like don't read! And if for some reason you are all cool with it but hate cursing, this is not your story.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** If I owned Kuroshitsuji why would I be writing fanfiction? Instead I would be making every fangirl and boys dreams come true by having Ciel take it like a man by Sebby.**

Sebastian was irritated.

Baldroy, Finny, and Mey-Rin had destroyed everything that was unfortunate enough to be in their path and the young master had, for the fifth time in two weeks, flat out refused to let his butler come within arms length.

It wasn't helping that the comfort of a well planned schedule that the demon had perfected over time was being tested by obscure requests of random bath oils and beads from places much too far. When Sebastian had offered to order the imported bathing products the first time he was asked to retrieve them the Phantomhive ordered him-_** ordered him**_- to retrieve them at once. He had to run all the way to Italy and back and somehow ensure dinner was on time.

The demon butler knew his master hadn't used a single one of his newly founded collection of bath products because every time he was in close proximity he couldn't smell any of the frilly scents. Silently, the servant wished his master would once more let him into the bathroom to bathe him so he could force the child to use the extravagant material objects being put to waste.

Yes, Sebastian was irritated.

Currently he was listening to Mey-Rin and Baldroy argue in the kitchen about what Ciel would want for a midnight snack from the boy's room _("I'm telling you, he wants something sweet he does!" "Do you want Sebastian to skin us for giving Ciel something that will keep him up? He needs something more subtle, like dried apples. I could use me flamethrower to make 'em in no time flat!")_, waiting for his master to walk out of the bathroom, drenched and sleepy.

_Swoosh. _The sound of the water swirling around caused the demon's reflexes to kick in, and he readied the boy earl's night attire with ferocious speed. A long pause passed by with no sign of his master. '_Where is the sound of his feet hitting the floor I wonder?' _Sebastian paused, tilting his head at an angle to better hear the noises coming from the room.

An odd, yet familiar clamor set the butler's senses in overdrive. '_Where have I heard that before?'_ He frowned. A brief idea of the kid being in danger passed through his mind but it was brushed away within moments. _'He would call for me. I must simply wait.'_ And wait he did. Sebastian lost track of how many times he glanced at the pocket watch. _'This is getting ridiculous. I'm going to have to work late putting the manor back together from the trio of idiots if this continues as is.'_

Sighing, he approached the bathroom door once again feeling his anger for the day's events bubble in the pit of his stomach. "Ci-" The servant froze mid-step, hand poised to knock. What was that? He paused.

"Nnh."

Had the master fallen asleep? The thought made Sebastian inwardly groan. He would have to maneuver the boy around to dry him, dress him, and tuck him to bed all without waking him which meant more precious time wasted just being cautious.

Sebastian opened the door and suddenly his irritation was replaced by humor. '_Ah, that explains what he's doing with the oil at least, now doesn't it?'_

Ciel was on his knees, upper body draped over the side with a hand dangling off, holding one of the bath oils, the other resting on his ass. The demon knew the boy was going to start experimenting sooner or later from past experiences dealing with children entering adulthood but honestly, he was not expecting this.

"Nnh-aah!"

The Phantomhive turned his head in the butler's direction.

The look on the preteens face was pure bliss; his mouth was parted slightly, tongue flicking out occasionally to wet the lips that were turned up in what passed as a smile for him.

Sebastian waited, figuring the boy would open his eyes sooner or later, and took the sight in while he could.

Two, well lubricated fingers, were currently buried knuckle deep in what the demon assumed was a very tight hole, not moving in and out, but twitching. '_He found his prostate without help? Interesting.'_

"Aaah."

The earl wiggled and continued to assault the wonderful bundle of nerves with the tip of his fingers, still ignorant of his audience.

The bottle of oil made a dull thud as it was dropped to the ground. The hand, glimmering with the oil that leaked from its container being squeezed, went in between Ciel's thighs teasing the tip of his still underdeveloped cock.

Sebastian felt his pants tighten slightly as his master skillfully stroked himself.

'_I wonder now where he learned to do that so… professionally.'_

The child's fingers left a ghost trail up his very hard member before stopping at the tip to dip his fingers in the precum that was dribbling out.

The demon watched, surprised, as the boy stuck his fingers, oozed in his own fluid, into his mouth, sucking in his cheeks and licking it off.

'_I can only imagine what it would feel like to be those fingers.'_

Ciel pulled his fingers out of the tight cavern, alerting the demon to hide if he wanted to continue with this little peepshow.

The earl swiftly laid on his back causing water to move around with the activity, and put his legs up on to the edges of the tub, leaving nothing to Sebastian's imagination. The puckered hole was red from abuse which made Sebastian briefly wonder how long he'd been sitting in the other room as the boy played with himself.

Blue, lust hazed eyes opened.

"How long are you just going to sit there and have me do all the work Sebastian? Come and take me already." The earl's voice was impatient.

"How did you-?"

"I heard you enter. Hurry you bastard before I change my mind."

Ciel started to stroke himself once more, letting out a weak mewl. That was all it took before the demon scooped the preteen up and dropped his body none too gently onto the ground. Sebastian stared longingly at his master before using his teeth to remove his gloves and start tracing the shivering, wet boy's body quaking beneath him.

"I've wanted this for so long, Sebastian."

"Me to, bochan." The demon mumbled into his master's neck.

Shaking from want, Ciel started to pull his servants pants down just enough so he could pull out the throbbing member. "Oh god." The earl turned a deep red, "How is that going to fit in me?" He uttered mostly to himself.

Sebastian chuckled and kissed his master passionately, shoving his wet muscle into the whimpering mouth, while the small hand played with the tip of his thick, hard dick.

Just as their tongues were fighting ferociously, the older of the two moved the younger's legs into a comfortable position to '_Fuck the little brat's brains out.'_

Separating their lips, a strand of the spit they had just shared made a connecting line between the two before falling on the child's face. '_Delectable.'_

"Are you ready young master?"

"Stop stalling Seba-Aah!"

Flicking the round, perked nipple of Ciel with a still gloved hand, he placed his dick carefully in front of his master's small hole.

"_Sebastian!"_

"**Sebastian!"**

The demon stumbled out of his daydream and sighed.

"Coming, my lord." Stuffing himself back in his pants and slipping his glove back on, angered that he never seemed to get a release when he needed it, he walked to the bathroom's door and knocked.

"What is it you need?"

"Help me out of the bath and dry me." It was a command, not a request.

Sebastian forced his body to calm down as he lifted the child out of the now lukewarm water in the very fashion he did in his fantasies. Ciel was still much to young to have any object inside of him. It would tear him apart, literally. It's not like he would let the demon touch him like that anyways which physically hurt the demon, for a contract normally consisted of the seven sins (Vanity or Pride, Envy, Gluttony, Lust, Anger or Wrath, Greed, and Sloth) and each was committed on a daily basis, all besides lust. He tried to make up for the lack of sexual activity by touching his master as much as possible but it did little to nothing to ease the pain on his contracted hand.

"Did you get what you had to do done?" Sebastian had requested to leave his masters side to go complete an important task while he soaked in the water. That important task was to masturbate to his master's image in peace… Of course he'd never tell his bochan that.

"No. It's fine though, I shall complete it tonight. There you are young master. Would you like me to carry you to bed?"

The human's eyebrows knitted together and his lips pressed into a frown, a sure sign he was to prideful to ask to be lifted but wanted it anyways.

"Tired, young master?"

"Mm." Ciel would deny that he was snuggling into Sebastian if someone were to ask but it's not like he could help it. He was so exhausted with everything and the butler felt so… good. He sighed contently.

Sebastian dressed the Earl of Phantomhive trying his damndest to not thinking about the fantasy he just had and sneak a few lingering touches that could be passed off as nothing.

After the last button was fastened, Ciel turned around and crawled to the top of his bed before collapsing on top of the blankets. '_Lady Elizabeth has certainly been wearing him out, now hasn't she?'_

The demon yanked the sheets free and placed them gently over the body that was rocking itself into what was hopefully a dream world that would cause no screams in the night nor the morning.

"Goodnight young master. It will be a long day again tomorrow, so do try to get some rest."

"Elizabeth! Stop that! My servants are not life sized dolls!" The earl ripped his fiancé away from Mey-Rin who had been sobbing out of fear of losing her glasses to the girl.

"Oh Ciel! Good morning! Did you sleep well?" The bubbly blonde wrapped her arms tightly around the small shoulders of her husband-to-be causing a soft chuckle to leave Sebastian.

Oh Lizzy could indeed be insufferable but her innocence was quite beautiful in its own way.

"I slept fine, thank you. What are you doing here? This is the third time this week. Surely Aunt Francis is getting worried."

Elizabeth's green eyes filled with water which Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Finny all took as their sign to bolt out of the room.

"I just… wanted to spend time with you Ciel!"

The exhausted look on the Phantomhive's face was impossible to miss.

"I know Lizzy, but I'm very busy. I have a lot of paperwork to do and Sebastian and I have to go to a meeting in London about Funtom that is of the utmost importance. We'll be there for at least two weeks so you can't stay here." The earl was straining each word behind clenched teeth, trying to be humane with the lady.

"Oh, London?" Sniffle "I love London! Please let me come with you! Please Ciel! I'll ask mother!"

Sebastian snickered as the young Midford latched herself back onto her betrothed who had a look of disdain plastered on his countenance. His master was lying about the nonexistent trip to London, not like she would know though.

"No, Elizabeth. It's not a pleasure trip."

"Ciel!"

"Enough Lizzy. Sebastian, have Lady Elizabeth's carriage ready for her departure."

"But Ciel-!"

The butler bowed and walked off to find Paula and their driver, trademark smirk still in place as he listened to the young girl sob the earls name repeatedly; Despite all his silent appreciation of the young girls innocence, Sebastian was still a demon and he took such great pleasure in others pain no matter how small.

Ciel sighed in relief as he watched his fiancé's carriage drive off with a frantically waving Elizabeth, declaring something that the earl couldn't and didn't want to hear.

The butler pulled out his pocket watch for a moment before announcing that it was time for his master's first class of the day who said nothing in return.

The young Phantomhive was buried in a book, and to anyone who wouldn't know any different it seemed as if he was deeply engrossed in what was happening on the pages, but Sebastian could see just how close Ciel was to falling asleep. The child's had would bob occasionally and his eyes were lidded with weariness, two very telltale signs he would crash soon. Sebastian expected a tired earl and had already scheduled a nap, this of course, wouldn't be found out by Ciel or he'd throw a fit saying how he was too old for such childish things.

"I wish to take a break Sebastian. Prepare me some tea."

The demon mumbled out a 'yes my lord' and left quietly and swiftly. His master would be sleeping when he reentered the room but it was to be expected. Sebastian simply tsk-tsked at the predictability.

'_What a waste of perfectly fine tea.'_

The demon stopped and tilted his head, eyeing Ciel with a very soft and adoring look. Sebastian knew himself lucky to get such an entertaining human but it helped that he was so pleasing to look at. How many of his brethren complained about having disgusting men or women at their side for long periods of time then having to act upon lust for the full desire of flavor to be present in the soul while consuming? Sebastian had lost count.

Snapping out of useless thoughts, the demon butler went to work putting books back in their designated places and papers in proper piles while soft snores and occasional moans left the sleeping body.

"…Sebastian." The demon nearly dropped the stack he held in his arms out of surprise. Ciel wasn't one for talking in his sleep which peaked the curiosity of the servant. Placing the handful of papers carefully on a plush chair so they wouldn't fall over, he approached the sleeping child.

"Master?"

Ciel mumbled a jumble of words that made little to no sense at all.

"Care to repeat that young master?"

"…Stop Mey…Rin…"

Sebastian raised his eyebrows in a silent question before proceeding to probe the child's sleeping mind.

"From what, dare I ask?"

"Don't eat…" mumble "…imbeciles… all… imbeciles." Ciel let out a frustrated growl which crafted a chuckle from Sebastian.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are appreciated~<br>**

**(_Next chapter spoiler alert!:_ _'Is this a fantasy? No… It can't be… it feels so real. Young master, please keep in mind your body is still much to small for this sort of thing. Don't stop? If you insist.')_**


	2. Chapter 1: Gluttony

**Thank you to everyone who added this to their favorites and story alerts, which was quite a few of you! Even more thanks to the special people who reviewed! It means so much to me that you'd all take your time to do so!**

**Warning!: Incredible OCCness from Ciel in this chapter! Seriously. I don't want any messages complaining about an OCC Ciel because I warned you.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Gluttony**

* * *

><p><em>The glutton is much more than an animal and much less than a man. (Quote by - Honore de Balzac)<em>

* * *

><p><em>A well balanced soul has a touch of the fattening ingredient known as Gluttony to make the meal tender to consume for the demon as well as absorb the other sins and agony as to flavor it more easily. To much Gluttony causes the soul to become chewy and almost difficult to swallow.<em>

* * *

><p>Ah, gluttony! A sin defined so easily by humans as to over-indulge in food or drink. If you were to meet the pig like creature that resides in theThird Circleof Hell he'd snort and most likely say something about humans being ignorant. You see, gluttony is over consumption of both food and objects. Taking to much pleasure and delight in a simple everyday item, or even person, causes your soul to be bathed in the sin.<p>

Gluttony is such an easy sin to commit that even demons occasionally found themselves committing it, much to their horror. With this said you can imagine how weak humans were against the impure act. You could look at the Roman Empire and see just how easy it was for man to succumb to the desire(1), which made Sebastian's job of having Ciel bathe in the sin a breeze. The Earl ate his fair share of sweets, even when the demon tried to get him to stop. So many times Sebastian had caught the child with chocolate on his face and fingers with a pouting look that it was starting to become a common occurrence.

Of course when Sebastian prevented Ciel from stuffing his face with sugar as to avoid the child throwing up his stomach's contents, the Phantomhive had an awful habit of craving his demons attention which filled out his intake of gluttony. Sadly, due to the Earl's demands of the bath products and Lady Elizabeth's presence it has been increasingly difficult to fill the sin without increasing amounts of cakes and candies which only caused pains for Ciel.

"Sebastian."

The servant was pulled out of his thoughts to see the porcelain cup painted with orange flowers with the rim in the shape of a wildflower that was part of a set his fiancé had gifted to him earlier this week in the air, silently demanding more tea.

"Forgive me young master; it seems my mind is somewhere else." Sebastian poured the soothing, warm, liquid until the glass was full and placed everything back onto the tray.

One lapis lazuli (2) colored eye glanced up at the burning red ones for a moment, aggravation giving away the cool face of indifference, before returning to the paper involving Funtom's latest toy on the mahogany desk.

"Excuse me; I must go check on today's dessert." Ciel sipped his tea and absentmindedly waved the butler away who bowed and rolled the food cart out of the office much to large for the child who resided inside of it.

Sebastian had spent a better part of the night preparing a yellow cake with a strawberry drizzle. It was subtle enough that the child could engorge on it but sweet enough that he'd want to. The butler had to make up for the lack of attention he'd been showering on Ciel these past two weeks by having the boy consume a portion of the sweet until it was considered a sin. The demon even took the extra precautions of protecting it by asking _(threatening)_ the three bumbling idiots to avoid the kitchen for the day which was met with little resistance. The earl was going to eat the cake, rather he liked it or not.

* * *

><p>Ciel was bent over a book, engrossed happily in the pages that were taking him away from painful memories that often plagued him. The sun was setting and the peaceful heat radiating from the fireplace along with the comfortable words dancing in front of him soothed the anger and resentment from the days events. The young Earl almost felt at peace. <em>Almost.<em>

'_Where is that bastard?' _The jet hair colored man had been missing since dinner. Sebastian normally sat next to Ciel until night arrived like a guard dog. It was so unlike the demon to hide from him. Ciel would have called for the butler knowing he would show up in moments but his pride was much to strong for something so uncharacteristic.

"Young master!"

The Phantomhive jumped, surprised by the sudden interruption, and any feelings of tranquility was quickly replaced with a bubbling rage at the sound of his gardeners voice.

"Finny, I don't recall granting you permission to enter my study."

The blonde shifted under the scrutinizing gaze of his employer and carefully maneuvered the objects in his arms.

"I'm sorry sir! I have some cake for you that Sebastian asked for me to send up."

Ciel's suspicion reached an all time high as a yellow, two tier cake decorated with strawberries and orange flowers was placed in front of him by the airy gardener.

"Why didn't he bring it up here himself?"

Finny shrugged.

"He didn't say."

Reeling in a large part of his strength, the gardener carefully cut a fairly large chuck of the dessert and placed it sloppily on one of the two plates he brought in. Surprisingly the dishes matched Elizabeth's tea set with handpainted sunset orange flowers painted in the center.

"Here you are young master!"

Dirty, calloused hands all but shoved a polished fork in Ciel's face.

"Thank you Finny. You are excused."

Wiping the dirt off of the silverware with a handkerchief that he kept in his front pocket, the Phantomhive glanced at the servant who was staring intently at him.

"You're excused."

"O-oh! I'm sorry!" With a quick, unpracticed bow, the gardener ran out, but not before placing the second plate next to his masters.

Ciel silently wondered what it was for but after taking a bite of the sweet prepared specifically for him and his tastes, he busied both his mind and body with eating as much as it as possible before Sebastian arrived to stop him.

* * *

><p>Mey-Rin was silently missing Lady Elizabeth. The cheery attitude of the special visitor would seep into the floors and walls the second she would walk in, making the manor almost feel happy instead of a brooding child's last grasp at the feeling of having parents. The klutzy maid could feel her young master's anger get stronger as the visits became more frequent, which was understandable. Her master was frequently busy and didn't like to be interrupted! He was always doing something for the Queen or Funtom company that it made Mey-Rin worry that he wasn't getting enough time to be the kid he was. She believed that Elizabeth helped Ciel dabble into the childhood he was missing.<p>

So, when Sebastian asked the maid if she would take a break and check on her master in his study she literally dropped everything she was doing, earning a prompt sigh from the butler, and agreed.

The maid patted her hair down as she walked down the gloomy hall to the room, determined to make her masters day. '_Maybe we can bond! He'll tell me what a great maid I am and I'll tell him what a great master he is and we'll sit down and have some tea like equals!_'' Swooning at the little daydream involving Ciel telling her how much he adores her, '_Like a big sister_', and how he wished Sebastian would just confess his deep feelings for her, Mey-Rin nearly missed the study's door. '_Ok! You can do this Mey-Rin!_'

Body shaking with worry she tapped on the large, wooden door.

Silence and a shuffle.

"Come in."

Ciel looked tense, but when he seen it was his awkward maid and not his well trained butler he unclenched himself.

"Oh, Mey-Rin. What is it?" The Earl examined the woman before continuing on his third piece of cake.

"I…uh… Mister Sebastian sent me up here to check on you he did." Ciel stopped chewing and glanced at the plate next to his own, everything clicking together. '_Fine. If you want to play a game Sebastian, lets play.'_

"Did he? Please, take a seat Mey-Rin. Would you like some cake?"

Surely this was a fantasy! Her master was asking her, a humble maid, to sit in his presence! And not only that, he was offering her part of his dessert! '_No… It can't be… It feels so real._'

"Thank you, young master!"

Mey-Rin plopped down with her idea of grace into the chair across from the boys own.

Ciel was calculating everything in his head. Why would Sebastian send Finny up here then Mey-Rin? The demon was planning something, he knew it, but what it was specifically, he wasn't sure. Ciel cut a sliver of cake thoughtfully and placed it on the dish identical to his own.

"Here you are."

"Thank you, sir!"

Tears were welding up in the woman's eyes. Such kindness her master was showing!

The two ate proceeded to eat the sweets, one calculating silently, the other feeling lightheaded with giddiness.

"So, Mey-Rin, how have you been?"

Ciel was dancing around the real question he wanted to ask, but being to apprehensive to just come out and ask, he decided it would be best to approach it carefully. "Oh quite well, young master! It's been really quiet without Lady Elizabeth around though, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has."

"Do you miss having her around?"

The Phantomhive was stunned into a momentary silence. "In a way yes, but I need time to get my work done. Plus, what would the nobles say if they were to find out that Lizzy was spending so much time over here? It would cause shame for both of our families."

The maid nodded dumbly. She was buried to deep in her emotion of happiness to really process what was being said to her.

'_Screw it! Ask her! It's now or never.'_

"Mey-Rin?" Ciel pulled his best, fake smile out and approached the bubbly woman, ignoring what was left of his cake, which in all honesty, was hardly anything.

"Young master?"

"Do you want to play a game with me?" Normally Mey-Rin would jump with joy, but hearing it with such malice from the Phantomhive was frightening her.

"Um... W-what kind of game sir?"

* * *

><p>'<em>Maybe I should ask the young master to stop? I don't want to do something he'll later regret.<em>' Mey-Rin glanced up at the child's determined pinkened face, slick with sweat.

"Sir-"

"Mey-Rin."

The glare being shot in her way made the maid's face flush. She put the object back into her mouth with suctioning sound and brought her hands up to work in the hole which instantly put the child at ease.

"You're good at this." It was mumbled so quietly that she almost didn't catch the compliment but she did, and it only made her face burn to a piercing red and animate her hands at a quicker pace.

'_This sure is taking a long time.' _Mey-Rin twisted her hands in a new way, earning a sigh from the Earl. The boy closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall behind him, enjoying what was happening, though he'd never admit it.

'Click'

The maid hastily pulled the now soaked object from her cavern, mindful of her teeth and shoved it deep into Ciel's pants.

Sebastian raised his brow at the peculiar predicament taking place in the hallway. Mey-Rin was on her knees, glasses removed, with a mixture of mortification and desire to finish her job written all over her uncovered face with a slight dribble of drool coming out of her mouth and down her chin. Ciel had his arms crossed childishly but his face was slightly rosy.

"Young master, what are you doing?" Sebastian had to steady his words, knowing what was happening but wanting to hear it from Ciel.

"You know full well what I'm doing." Ciel snapped.

"You could always ask for me to do it for you, young master."

The Earl scrunched up his face and snorted.

"Like you'd do it."

Sebastian smiled deviously and approached the duo. "You'd be surprised what I'd do for you, Ciel."

Mey-Rin gasped and jumped up unsteadily due to sitting so long on the floor.

"You shouldn't use the young master's name, mister Sebastian!"

"And you shouldn't indulge a child's impulse. Just because he wants you to do something, doesn't mean you should. Especially something so… _immoral_. What if someone else had caught the two of you?"

The demon loomed over the maid, boring his red eyes into her exposed brown, sending a shiver of fear and excitement traveling down her spine and rendering her voice useless. He reached causally into a pocket in her apron, pulling out the pair the pair of glasses gifted to her when she first arrived and placing them back on her nose almost harshly.

"Leave us, Mey-Rin."

She retreated a few steps, glancing at Ciel who nodded in approval, encouraging her to obey Sebastian's order, before running up the stairs.

"Now young master, care to tell me what you were doing with the maid?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, bastard! It's obvious isn't it?"

"Ciel. Tell me."

Sebastian backed the young boy into the wall, gazing mysteriously at the cowering figure. "Young master, ask me what you asked Mey-Rin."

"No! Get away from me."

"If you want it so bad, ask for it."

Ciel looked up from under his eyelashes, trying to compose himself which was proving difficult with the close proximity of his butler.

"F-fine! I order you to let me into your room!"

Sebastian smirked and reached into Ciel's pocket, pulling out a thin, flat metal stick and placing it in the child's sight.

"It's a lot easier when you bid me to do the work then ask the maid to help you pick the lock, wouldn't you say so?"

The Phantomhive's face turned away.

"Just open the door and let me look around already."

The demon plucked a silver key from the inside of his jacket and did his master's bidding.

Shoving the man aside, Ciel breezed into the bedchamber, looking around for a brief second before tearing into the closest drawers which contained only clothes. After emptying everything onto the ground, the boy went on raging through the small amount of personal items Sebastian had, all grouping on the floor.

The butler was more then accepting of the tantrum (_This was the third one Ciel had thrown during the demon's time there. The other two were _**much**_ worse_.) because he knew that eventually the boy would calm down, stammer out an apology and something along the lines of 'That never happened' and continue on like he didn't just act like the kid he was.

What was most puzzling was why the Earl was strumming out everything Sebastian had. Never had he shown interest in Sebastian's personal items or room.

"Would you like some help young master?" Currently the youth was trying to push the bed off of the frame, not succeeding even slightly.

"N-no! D-don't come near m-me!" Ciel's breathing was becoming laberous with all the work he'd been forcing onto himself.

"Young master, please keep in mind your body is much to small for this sort of thing. All this strenuous exercise will cause you asthma to work up."

The minor froze.

"Now care to tell me what this is all about?"

Sebastian started to separate the pile and waited for Ciel to answer him.

"I… j-just…" The demon spared a peek at the Phantomhive as he collapsed on the piece of furniture he was trying to transport to the boards below.

"Why ha-have you been a-avoiding me since dinner? What ha-have you been doing?"

"That's what this is about?" Sebastian forced down a chuckle and approached the crumpled boy. "I thought that with the random requests to leave and fetch those... bathing products... which you haven't used, I know... and you ordering me away I thought you didn't want me around."

The demon sat down cautiously next to Ciel.

"L-Lizzy… Lizzy said the only way she'd leave was i-if I got her such r-ridiculous things th-think I wouldn't be able t-to… a-and… said she didn't want you t-to interfere with 'us time'. You s-said that you w-wouldn't leave m-me until-"

'_Lady Elizabeth was the one that wanted the bath oils?' _Sebastian inwardly groaned. '_There goes that fantasy. I suppose I should have caught that. This lack of sex is impairing my intuition._'

"Until the end. Young master-_Ciel_-if you wish to have alone time with Lady Elizabeth, I will no longer interrupt, but if you want me to stay by your side ask for it."

The demon stroked the soft, warm, and unblemished cheek of Ciel who was to exhausted to protest.

"Don't stop…being by my side. That's an o-order."

"If you insist young master. Do you wish to be returned to your own bed?"

Sebastian stopped the petting and focused his attention on the pinkish glow on the Phantomhive with worry.

"Mm…"

The demon collected Ciel, departing in the direction of the more comfortable sleeping arrangement then the servant's bed.

By the time they wandered through the halls and reached the destination the boy was asleep.

The elder stripped and dressed the tired form as gently as possible. After the events that just took place he didn't want to disturb the youth anymore then he had to.

Sebastian placed Ciel in his lap after clothing him, leaned in to the spot where the child's heart was pumping blood to the other sections of his tiny body and placed a kiss directly above the organ. Even with the clothes keeping him from the skin the demon could taste the selfish dose of gluttony immersed in the soul.

How easy of a sin it was to commit.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! That is over with! This chapter had to be rewritten on two separate occasions due to BOTH my computers crashing on me. Really computers? Really? And yes… No smut. I can feel your anger! I feed it to the monster under my bed. He is fat and happy so I thank you.<strong>

**So some of you aren't agreeing with my idea of Gluttony, and I can handle that. I am in no way familiar with Christianity, so forgive the ignorance but this is what I wanted Gluttony to represent in this. Haters are going to hate and writers are going to make stuff up… and er… write. **

_**[[Also, did you catch a color scheme? Props to the person who knows the color and the significance of it.]]**_

**1) ****For those not all that familiar with the Romans, they had an awful habit of throwing these huge feasts and eating until they couldn't anymore, throwing it all up, and then eating some more all because they wanted to taste all the things. Wow… Selfish much?**

**2) ****Lapis Lazuli, or Lapis for all those that don't like long names, are rocks that are incredibly blue. Like, the most natural blue thing ever. Seriously. Really pretty. Every time I look at pictures of Ciel I instantly think of this stone. It fits him. **

**_(Now did you really think that last chapter's spoiler would be about sex? Did you really think Mey-Rin was giving Ciel a blow job? You have such a dirty mind my friend!)_**

**_(Next Chapter Spoiler!: I think you're beautiful Ciel. Would you like me to show you just how beautiful you are?)_**


	3. Chapter 2: Pride&Vanity

**Sorry this chapter took so long to get up D: My sister and I had our birthday this week so I was out of town and no where near an internet connection. **

**I love all you reviewers~! You guys mean so much to me! I reward you all with one cookie per review! Did I mention they're chocolate chip, because they are.  
><strong>

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Pride&Vanity**

* * *

><p>"<em>We are so vain that we even care for the opinions of those we don't care for." Quote by Marie Von Ebner-Eschenbach<em>

* * *

><p><em>Vanity, or better known as Pride, is necessary for a unique and palatable soul. Pride enhances the flavor that comes naturally with a mortal soul, rather it be hot and spicy or sweet and mellow. If the human partakes to much in Vanity the soul loses any and all taste of agony and the other sins, making the meal to sweet, to sour, to spicy etc. and inedible with no chance of redemption. Vanity is easily the hardest sin for demons to enforce on their contracted person for many humans get carried away or are simply to humble.<em>

* * *

><p>Ah, Pride! The sin that is considered the most dangerous of all amongst both men and demons. Humans often fill their lives with the crime, thinking themselves to be immortal with their noses high in the air. You could look at the late Queen Marie Antoinette and see how Vanity could make one delirious with self-righteousness(1). But, unlike Gluttony, Pride has always been a hard sin to have the young master commit.<p>

Ciel, unfortunately, has never once realized his true outer beauty, choosing to glare at his reflection with so much hate like it was the symbol burned into his flesh. And only seldom does he boast about his work despite all he has accomplished at such a tender age.

Though, where I do not succeed in having Ciel embark in the Vanity nor Pride the women in his life do. It upsets me wholeheartedly that Mey-Rin and even Lau's "sister" Ran-Mao, with no real words to be said, fill this sin without even trying to. I often wonder why these women are better at my job then me, but then I remember that the as long as the sin is being filled it shouldn't matter who presents it to the young master, no matter how much it irritates me.

Ciel briefly fluttered his sight from his feet up to Sebastian's concentrated face in the mirror. Currently the demon was dressing him in Lady Elizabeth's recent gift which had to many fluffy frills and polished buttons to the Earl's taste. Despite his best efforts to control the pout that was forcing it's way into his facial features, the boy had failed. "I hate this outfit. I look ridiculous!"

The butler frowned, wanting so badly to tell his contracted human that he looked wondrous in every attire he owned, including the child of the Midford's hand picked outfits, but knew it would do nothing then cause Ciel to riot the compliment.

"I'll admit, the outfit is a little much but on you, young master, it looks most fetching. Lady Elizabeth knows quite well what looks good on you, sir. Now hold still so I may finish buttoning this." The Earl sighed in a mix of defeat and exhaustion and stopped fidgeting minus the occasional twitch his human body couldn't hold back.

"There you are." Sebastian brought himself up from his knees, putting a hand over his heart. "Shall we head down to Lady Elizabeth now?"

The demon waited for a minute, counting the seconds ticking away by the soft, clicks from the floor below him. The exuberant lady's anxiety would be at an all time high if her fiancé didn't retreat down to meet her soon which in turn would only make things more emotionally straining on the Earl.

Sebastian waited for another brief moment, counting out 40 clicks on the grandfather clock, before trying once more.

"Young master?"

Ciel was staring crossly at his reflection who was wearing the same malice laced look.

"Is something troubling you, sir?"

The butler was aware of the rise in heat and the reddening ears but there was not a trace of embarrassment to be found in the one blue eye. The Phantomhive was storming inside, Sebastian could feel it. Why the boy was fuming was beyond Sebastian.

"It's nothing. Come. Lizzy will be upset if I dwindle the day away looking at myself when she hasn't gotten to."

The demon wanted to confront the boldfaced lie to dig down underneath of it, discovering the truth the boy was hiding. "Of course, young master." But, Sebastian knew when to let something go.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth felt her heart leap beneath the tight dress(2) when she seen her future husband walk towards her with the grace of a grown man in high society. He was wearing exactly what she had picked out for him and looked <em>so<em> cute in it! Flinging herself at him, the Midford started squealing in an unladylike fashion about how much she adored him, knocking off the emerald and white trimmed top hat that cost more then an average citizen could afford to the ground.

"Oh Ciel! I knew that that shade of green would look perfect on you!"

Lizzy continued on her bubbly rant while her future husband pretended, and failed, to look as interested in her one sided conversation and Sebastian double checked that everything was readied.

They were leaving for a trip to London. The Midford had been angry after finding that her fiancé had lied to her and choose to stay home with his help and demanded that he took a real trip with her. Of course, Lady Francis insisted to go as well to put a halt to anything she deemed inappropriate, scolding her nephew and criticizing everything along the way.

The demon was outside, checking the horses over to be sure they could handle the trip when he noticed a figure in brown in the corner of his eye. Sebastian cocked his head to the side. Paula had been following close by him since the arrival of the Phantomhive's guests. Perhaps she was considering it her duty seeing how she and one other man, closer to Tanaka's age and ability, were the only people coming from the Midford home but the demon could smell something on her that said otherwise. She was clearly having doubts about going and she clearly wanted a way out of it. For some reason her ticket to freedom in her bland eyes was the butler of the Earls.

Really, Sebastian could cook up a million reasons why the woman shouldn't go, but he wasn't so sure he wanted to let her stay behind. Whatever the reason she couldn't go on the trip to London had to be a good one for Paula never left her mistresses side and the demon was interested in whatever it could be.

"Miss Paula, what can I help you with? Surely Lady Elizabeth doesn't want you to wander to far from her sight."

The maid treaded up to the butler, her stiff walk giving away the tension she was bottling.

"I don't want to lie, so I'll just say it; I cannot accompany my lady on this trip but I also cannot bring myself to tell her this."

Sebastian tugged at horses' reins, making sure they were tight but not so much that it was going to harm them.

"Oh? How devastating. Lady Elizabeth will be crushed to learn that you won't attend, but you must already know this, which brings me to the question why not go?"

The simple woman pulled her shoulders back and lifted her head up.

"I will tell you the truth, Sebastian, if you promise to help me get out of this visit."

The butler stilled himself, thinking for a brief moment.

"I will try my best, Paula, this I swear."

* * *

><p>The journey to the Midford and Phantomhive town houses had been a long one. The Earl's betrothed wasn't allowed to sit next to him causing her to whine, Francis refused to stop challenging Ciel to mind games, the poor boy was starting to drop the act of nice nephew from being poked at, and the old man who was late for death's appointment kept falling asleep and drooling on Sebastian's latest tailored coat, making the demon take the man's turn of driving the carriage. Not like the gray elder had taken a turn. He was sleeping most of the ride or babbling on about back in 'his time'. It was like the man was telling the demon about yesterday which only furthered the seemingly immortal butler's aggravation.<p>

It was like the young blonde girl was rubbing salt in Sebastian's wounds when she wouldn't let Ciel anywhere near him during the short stops either. He couldn't understand what he had done to upset Elizabeth but whatever the reason she wanted him and his master to keep a distance.

The only good thing that came out of the hours was a sleepy Ciel.

After the two women, and a now woken butler, had been dropped off at the summer home that was a respectable distance from the Phantomhive's, the child had fallen into slumber. Even better, when Sebastian went in to wake his young master all he got was a grumble and a request to be carried.

The droopy child had buried himself in the burn that the demon artificially created for such close proximity moments such as this. Being pressed against the smaller, sleepy human, Sebastian decided that if he wanted to inspect the outer and innards of the boy, now was the time.

Sebastian ceased walking to Ciel's room, standing with unwavering stillness that even nature couldn't defy, and carefully adjusted the bundle in his arms so one hand could be free to explore the body.

He started by stripping the shoes and stockings off of his master, taking a mental note to clean everything before morning, and feeling the toes. There was a slight kink in the largest toe that Sebastian took note of. '_He needs new shoes it would seem._'

The demon continued his pat down.

'_His ankle still hasn't placed itself back into the proper position since the kidnapping._(3)

'_It feels like his legs are getting just a slight longer._

'_The young master would be ashamed if he knew that he is getting a pair of hips like his fiancé._

'_It feels as if he's eaten far past the amount he should today. Perhaps Lady Elizabeth has been sneaking him sweets when I have had my back turned?_

The physical test went on until even the hearing of the youth had been checked.

'_A bound demon can never be to careful with the one who holds the leash.'_

Sebastian continued to eye his future meal with a sense of dread.

'_Especially when it is as delicate and keeps such ruthless company._'

The demon had just finished taking the rest of his master's clothes off and putting the new ones on when that said ruthless company had all but broken the hinges off the door with a dramatic entrance that suited them perfectly.

"Sebas-chan! How I've missed you, da-!"

The pillow landed exactly where the marksmen aimed at, the face, stunning the unwelcome being into an unnatural silence.

"Grell, please refrain from being loud as the young master is sleeping."

The reaper opened his mouth to protest against the hushed whisper.

"Wait outside the room and I will greet you shortly."

Giving a moment to show off his unhappiness, the male engulfed in the color of red turned around and stormed just as showy, but much quieter to Sebastian's delight, out of the bedroom.

Taking his time, the butler carefully tucked in Ciel, but only after double checking the weapon underneath the child's resting head. The young master tended to have nightmares when the reaper got to close to him due to the incident with Grell and his aunt. And even though he knew he could withstand something as mediocre as a fast rock being thrown at him, he'd hate to have to go through the pain of feeling his brain stitch itself back together. So, Sebastian emptied all the cartridges into the palm of his hand and placed them into a drawer by the bedside.

"I'm sorry you had to wait. What is it you need, Grell?"

"Oh darling! I knew you were near by and I couldn't help but show up for a visit! I know it just _kills_ you to be away from me for so long."

"If that is your only reason for being here I must ask that you take your leave. The young master is fast asleep and it is far to late to have a visitor over."

"But-!"

Sebastian appeared to be focused on the exhausting creature, but in all honesty he was much more focused on the gunpowder he could feel in between the fabrics layers in the gloves Ciel was kind enough to indulge him in. It wouldn't come out. Yes, it might appear to the human eye that they were immaculate, but all he could see was the small black splotches buried deep within the white.

"I've come to play~! That _boy_ can't offer you what a man can. What do you say, Sebas-chan?"

"Is William unavailable?" Sebastian stated bluntly.

"Is that brat, Ciel?"

The two stared each other down.

The demon felt himself inwardly groan as he took a step closer to Grell. Was he really going to do this out of need for the boy sitting in the room not even twenty five feet away?

He was.

The two clashed, not even pretending to be coy or gentle as the tore cuts with their naturally razor sharp teeth into the others lips.

Blood infused with the hungry kiss, leaving them to lap at the mess with their tongues.

Sebastian wasn't going to sit around and play with Grell. He was going to finish this as soon as possible to receive a quick release that wasn't from his own hands.

"I'm topping."

Grell grunted in response and shifted to give the butler an easier time taking the clothes between them.

The reaper didn't get much of a chance to engulf and appreciate the image of the naked demon standing with an already half hardened member before he was swiveled around and shoved against the wall.

Fingers separated Grell's butt cheeks. "For the record, this is a one time thing only." The breath lingering in such a sensitive spot caused an involuntary shiver to make its way down his spine and a twitch from the reapers dick.

"Whatever you say, Sebastian darling."

Within a moment the wet and swollen lips of the demon were pressed on Grell and a saliva soaked muscle shoved as deep as it would go inside of his anus.

The red clad man moaned and rocked his hips in hopes that his partner would find his sweet spot. Instead of a tongue finding it though, a dry finger entered and went straight for the bundle of nerves. Grell found himself moaning loudly and reaching a hand down around himself.

It had been a long time since he had a lover perform so nicely.

The tongue stroked the walls, leaving a lingering tickle wherever it went.

A second finger accessed the area, scissoring, stretching, and attacking the nerve bundle so they could have a more pleasant experience.

Grell started groaning while precum started to drip from the tip of his dick, making his hand slippery. He gripped the base of himself to keep from finishing to early.

Sebastian pulled away. He wasn't going to let the intruder have more fun then he.

"Ready?"

The demon positioned himself so the moment he would enter Grell he would hit that special spot.

The reaper was to shocked from being deprived in a flash of that touch to respond.

So, without waiting for an answer, Sebastian proceeded.

The red head jerked his head back and let out a cry. It felt _so _good.

As they both yield in movement, they wondered briefly if what they were experiencing was like heaven but both come to the conclusion that if it was heaven then they would have their desired partners and not someone they simply settled with.

"_Move!_" Grell hissed and Sebastian complied.

The movements were well practiced with age; a pull out, to where Sebastian was almost completely unsheathed, and a slam in with inhuman speed, rubbing the knot the whole time.

But as the pace became more erratic, more needy, and more animalistic, as they buried themselves in selfish self-gratification.

Sebastian heard Grell mumble William's name under his breath just as he mumbled Ciel's.

And as the burning sensation started at his toes and swelled in his lower belly, the demon filled his mind with his master and having to dress him in the fluffy outfit his fiancé had picked out.

'_Oh Ciel… You're so beautiful…'_

"Will-ah!" Grell dragged his nails down the wall, ripping the paper as they went down. Sebastian was to lost in his world to worry about something that wasn't sex or his master so the scratches went unnoticed.

'_Ciel…_

"_I hate this outfit. I look ridiculous!"_

'_Oh Ciel… How I wish I could show you how beautiful you really are.'_

"I'm-ugh!"

Combined with the tightening walls around Sebastian's member and the twitch jerks of Grell beneath him, the demon found himself reaching that bliss as well.

Releasing himself into the quivering man, Sebastian mumbled hazily, "Ciel."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yay! Grell smut scene! <strong>

**As you may have noticed, this chapter isn't so much indulging Ciel in Pride/Vanity as Gluttony was simply because Ciel isn't a vain person. There will be cases like this when it comes to the Sins.**

**1) For those not familiar with Queen Marie Antoinette she was definitely self-loving and perhaps a bit of a gluttonous to. The Queen _(Many would argue this, I prefer a nice happy conversation)_ spent much on her outer appearance during a financial crisis in the country and she also bought houses and other extravagant things. Now, now! Calm down Antoinette lovers! Some say she helped during the time by cutting back on staff and other things, but lets all be honest here people, all she did was take peoples jobs away so she could have some more spending money. Mmm… Feed me that hate Antoinette lovers! My monster is hungry.**

**2)I feel awful for women in this time period because even at a young age (if they were prestigious and had parents who enforce proper manners and behavior at the time, like Elizabeth) they had dresses that cinched in the waist making the ladies look like poor hour glasses. It didn't help that HUGE sleeves were coming in at the time, making them look like walking cartoon characters. Poor ladies.**

**3)I'm not a doctor ( I know! Huge surprise!) but when you break a bone and don't have it set by a professional your bone heals at the broken angle. I know personally (I broke my finger when I was little so the tip of it curves) that at times it can be really painful or difficult to operate the oddly shaped limb, but for the most part, it works just like it would before it got hurt. I think that Ciel would have some sort of injury like this but it would be hardly noticeable to a human due to Sebastian's love and care.**

_**(Next chapter spoiler!: I love you… You love me to, right Sebastian?)**_


	4. Chapter 3: Greed

**I've been waiting what feels like forever for a moment to post this chapter. Anyways! Thanks for the patience and wonderful reviews. You all are amazing people =)**

**Chapter 3: Greed**

* * *

><p>"<em>Earth provides enough to satisfy every man's needs, but not every man's greed." Quote by Mahatma Gandhi<em>

* * *

><p><em>Greed is a must have for any mortal soul. There is no flavor to the Sin, nor does it enhance any either; instead you can expect to find yourself fuller for longer. A soul that is void of Greed will not sustain a demon for long. In fact, if your meal is lacking in Greed you will find yourself hungrier afterwards then before and moving at an almost human pace from lack of sustenance. Luckily, due to the progress of the mortal race, it is almost a rarity to find a human lacking Greed. But if an overwhelmingly greedy soul is found it is not uncommon to throw it up in protest to its heaviness. Charity is the hardest Heavenly Virtue to enforce so if you find a Soul that is full of Greed it is best to leave it be then to consume it.<em>

* * *

><p>Ah, Greed! The Sin most treasured by humans rather they know it or not. Greed is the key to humanities future and their destruction. You may look at the infamous William H. Vanderbilt who had said so bluntly, "Public be damned! I don't take any stock in this silly nonsense about working for anybody but our own." (1) and see how Greed is a driving force in recent society. And despite the young master's insistent protests against it, he is quite the Greedy boy.<p>

Ciel Phantomhive hasn't had a good, proper rest since he was young. Just before his parents had been murdered his dreams had been filled with sex. The young boy was raised in a very open home. His parents didn't try to hide what changes and urges he'd go through as a pre-teen so he knew precisely what the stiffness in his lower area at the young age of ten meant (2). Despite knowing that his fantasies were harmless, Ciel still felt a deep sense of shame when he'd wake with the sticky substance glued to the side of his thighs. That shame kept him from a proper nights sleep for quite some time. Ciel hadn't had a wet dream in years following his parents demise due to the overpower of trauma. So when the Earl woke up, covered in sweat, his underwear dripping with his seed, and whimpering with pleasure it was more of a surprise then not.

The boy stood up and grumbled, ripping his soiled clothes off of his body. He blamed the state he was in on Sebastian and Grell. Yes, he had heard and yes, his heart was aching but maybe not for the reason one might think. Ciel didn't see Sebastian in any romantic sort of way. The demon was his and his alone. _Not Grell's._

Ciel entered his closet completely bare and still slick. He worked on fingering the smooth, expensive clothes in the dark. He was unfamiliar with his London outfits and the organization they were in thus making the task of finding nightwear to cover himself almost impossible. Everything was still foggy from wakening and his muscles moved jerkily as his hands attempted to get a steady grip on something. The dream he had suffered seemed to be all he could really focus on. Frustrated, Ciel flung the first thing his lazed muscles could grab, a heavy cotton coat.

Sebastian fixed himself on his young master's room, trying to ignore the thick scent of Grell clogging his senses. No matter how much washing the butler did the smell of sex and death couldn't be smothered or scraped away. Normally it would be welcomed sweetly but knowing where it originated just knotted his stomach up in a way that's only happened a few times in his long life. Sebastian felt guilty for the first time in centuries and why that was so he wasn't to sure. It's not as if his young master was hurting from the last minute decision. If anything the demons reflexes have been fine tuned to a more comfortable level at which he could perform his duties exceptionally which should in turn make Ciel happy, right? With the sexual tension that was obstructing his natural swift movements gone the boy wouldn't be upset. But, it's not like he'd find out. Right? Right.

The words repeated themselves like a record continuously spinning around, repeating only one song until it pounded its way into memory. By the time Sebastian had reached Ciel's room he felt a tad of his nervousness leave his body.

The demon tapped the door twice before opening it and announcing his arrival to the sleeping boy while moving the cart near his master's bedside dutifully. "Good morning, young master." Sebastian turned towards the curtains and torn them apart allowing the morning sun to burst in and flood the room from one corner to the other. "It's time for you to wake up."

Ciel made a noise between a whine and a groan, pulling Sebastian from his thoughts of Grell and the stink he left behind. "Today's tea is a Chinese Oolong. It has a natural cinnamon taste that should sooth-"

"Out!"

Sebastian, dumbfounded with the outburst, stood blankly in place.

"That's an order!"

The demons bowed and walked out mechanically, mind buzzing with questions, possibilities, and the familiar burn of a demand.

Ciel's heart was thumping steadily against his chest like rain upon a roof during a storm. He would not face that man while his body was turning against him in the most shameful of ways. The boy rubbed his legs together, feeling the hardness that was unwelcomed and a tingle of pleasure.

Maybe he could just do it this once. His body would stop asking for it if he just made the stiffness go away. He remembered his father saying something almost similar. At least, he hoped that was the case and his needs weren't just shoving words into his parent's mouth. Ciel lifted the blankets and look down at his still naked body with a sense of dismay.

Sebastian was standing blankly in the kitchen, waiting for his name to pass his young master's lips. Everything was in order, having made arrangements for the vacation home to be cleaned prior to their arrival, leaving the butler listless. Sebastian was certain if he focused enough he could find something to do other then stand so stiffly that would make any painter delighted. But he wasn't to sure he wanted to find something to preoccupy himself with. A flash of the slim, pale Sin resting itself in a body of a Japanese child (3) clad in a dark green kimono flashed for a moment in Sebastian's eyes. It had been one of two of the creatures he had ever had the "privilege" to acquaint himself with and the only of the two that made such a humbling impression. If he learned anything from the human tormenter it was that he never should stop moving for Sloth was never a forgiving Sin. With the picture still stuck behind his eyelids the butler brushed his idleness off and proceeded to inspect the vast collection of tea pots to ensure none were chipped or covered in grime.

Ciel kept echoing how he was going to suffer for wrongdoings rather or not he touched himself but each time he wrapped a fist around the base of his member or tap the tip hesitantly, a stab of regret would enter his mind with a jolt of pleasure attempting to ease the worry.

'_How ridiculous! I'm not going to get anywhere acting like a scared child.'_

With new, temporary confidence he started rubbing his thumb in long oval shapes down his length. A shiver tickled its way down Ciel's spine forcing its way into his toes, curling them in resulting in picking up the sheet lying underneath him. How _delightful_.

After deliberately dragging out the burning sensation for a few minutes the young boy yanked his hands away from himself and placed them above his head for good measure. The soundless moans of pleasure from the night before bounced teasingly inside his head causing an excited twitch and an idea to swing inside his mind. '_You love me in your own way Sebastian. Don't you? So why… You must know how it makes me feel.'_

At that moment in time he wanted to indulge in something he knew he shouldn't. All of a sudden his heart grew heavy and his lungs seemed to take a break from working.

Sebastian could smell the enormous amount of Greed seeping through the floorboards. He mused what could have caused it before placing the expensive tea cup back where it properly belonged. As he was reaching for a cup nearly identical to the one he had just finished cleaning the butler had received the call from his master he had been waiting so diligently for.

The demon crawled up the stairs and all but dragged his feet down the halls, wanting the Earl to wait just as he had to. He knocked twice at the door, receiving a sense of déjà vu, before entering.

"You called young M-…. Master?"

The odor rolling around in the room was enough to stop Sebastian in his tracks but the sight of the fully naked human sitting on his knees and facing him with a full view, leaking not only a heavy dose of Greed but precum as well, stopped him in his thoughts. "Come here."

The words had a warning behind them but the demon was all but giggling with delight.

"What for if I may ask?"

Ciel tsked and crossed his arms, reminding the demon of just how young the Earl really was.

"Come here Sebastian."

Not needing to be told twice the butler briskly approached his master.

Ciel's hands twitched as if his body was informing Sebastian of their inexperience with what they were about to. The boy Earl gripped the slim tie delicately done up and pulled the man down to place a not so well planned out kiss on his lips.

The demon had to stop himself from breaking into an obvious smirk while Ciel's lips attempted to reproduce what image of romantic kissing they possibly could.

He tasted just as Sebastian imagined. The flavor of the damaged soul flittered swiftly into the demons mouth leaving behind traces of a special sort of bitter that was unique to Ciel and Ciel alone.

The boy pulled away from his butler in an erotic way that the older had a feeling his partner was unaware of.

"Does that answer your question?"

This time the snicker presented itself despite attempts and smothering it.

"It certainly does, young master. But do you know what you're asking me to do?"

Ciel pulled out his own snide smile that had the effect of making every person around him feel insignificant in their own way.

"Of course I do. I want you to do to me what you did to Grell last night."

Turmoil started racing its way through the demon, creating a wreak behind it. He couldn't play the way he wanted to with Ciel despite his lower half's hardness protesting after knowing that the person he was suppose to be devoting his time to had seen such a disgusting and detestable exchange. The blaze of Lust seemed to consume the better half of his arguing as Ciel had tightened his grip on the fine material of Sebastian's coat and straightened his legs to rest in front of him.

The Earl raised himself a bit and attempted to pull his servant down with little luck.

"Young master we can't-" The demon feebly attempted to find an excuse buried in his mind but for some reason he just couldn't. The earl forced his amateur lips to Sebastian's trained ones with a silent order to cease talking.

The demon felt his self control fail him as he positioned himself properly above the boy lying beneath him. Sebastian carefully nipped at Ciel earning a groan and an open mouth, free for exploration.

For a brief moment the butler wondered how what was taking place started but the thick taste of Wrath and Greed intertwined with the flavors of the boys unique soul pulled him out of his thoughts.

The youngest rested his back against the cushioned surface of his bed, bringing the body above him down as well.

Ciel's unknowing hands tugged his servant's pants and underwear down just enough to let the excruciatingly hard member out. Between the small but determined hand wrapped around him and the pair of lips trying desperately to keep up with the elder, Sebastian felt dizzy with desire. Slowly, he stared rocking with heated passion against the hand that he had been bottling up for such a long time. Ciel seemed to be unfazed with this, much more focused on trying to catch up with his kissing practice.

Mixtures of sex, Sins, and Ciel filled the air. 'Greed, Envy, Wrath… Lust.' It all was to perfect.

The boy separated his lips from the demons, gulping air down like an oxygen starved infant. Everything was flushed a sweet, almost seemingly innocent way on the Earl's body. Sebastian took this as an opportunity to lick the exposed and heated skin of his master.

Sebastian slid his tongue over the nearly flawless skin Ciel wore.

After a good taste the demon stopped in his tracks.

What was that lingering on his tongue? It was foul and burned in the most painful way possible.

"What's the matter? Don't stop." Ciel stared to pump his demon himself, not wanting to wait.

It felt so good and Sebastian was starting to buck against the tiny frame, craving a release, and a release he got.

His seed was spilt on Ciel and the demon didn't miss the grimace flashed on the countenance under him.

Sebastian relaxed, ignoring the squirming child and the slight burn on his tongue. It wasn't necessarily perfect seeing how his master was to young to have even the slightest experience, but it was amazing in its own way.

"Uhg… Disgusting."

The butler laughed heartily and moved so his face was above the thick liquid. The Earl's breath hitched as the adept muscle started to dance playfully on his skin but the feeling didn't last long.

Sebastian pulled back with alarming speed.

The demon seen his master's mouth forming words but they went on deaf ears.

The lust he had felt was not Ciel's, but his own.

That taste, that heinous taste, was the Virtue Chastity.(4)

He looked down at the ever blue eyes which stared back with increased intensity.

It was a game. A game, Sebastian was sure, he had lost. And a game he wouldn't just stop entertaining himself in despite the others reluctance to join in on the fun.

The demon sat up and pulled his clothes back on to their rightful places, feeling and smelling much more then he had not even ten minutes before. It was like someone had taken all the clutter clogging up his joints and senses and just dusted them out. Of course, it wasn't as cleaned out as it would have been with sex but it was as close as he could get at the moment.

It seemed the whole room was filled with Greed and nothing more.

Sebastian felt a little foolish after realizing this.

Surely this was Ciel's way of telling the demon that he belonged not to Grell, but to him.

After stealing a glance at his young master he found that the boy was indeed still firm.

Sebastian crawled off the bed and held out a hand to help Ciel back into a sitting position. The demon didn't miss the look of almost relief bleed its way into the blue eyes. The master was still a child and was more than likely afraid of the pain but he asked for it didn't he?

Sebastian got down on his knee just as he might if he was going to dress the Earl but instead of pulling clothing over the thin limbs he placed his mouth directly over the engorged penis of his master.

"W-wait! Sebastian I don't-"

This time the butler got the chance to silence Ciel but he did it by engulfing the smaller member in his mouth with ease.

Sebastian heard a sharp intake of breath come from above him.

"S-stop Sebastian!"

The demon, expecting that demand, sucked his cheeks in, applying as much pressure as he could to Ciel while moving up at a pace that rivaled torture. Ciel curved his back and attempted to lay down, feeling overwhelmed with the whole situation he brought upon his own self. Sebastian just placed a hand gently on his master's lower back in encouragement to stay where he was.

The butler lifted his lips off of Ciel and replaced them with a hand moving in a quick pace.

"Stop what young master?"

"Sebastian…"

"Ciel?"

Without warning the demon felt his master's cock twitch in his hand and soon seed spilt into Sebastian's hand with a cry of satisfaction.

The butler stayed quiet as he tore off his now dirtied gloves with his teeth.

"It looks as if your breakfast as gotten cold, young master. If you'd like I can make you something new."

Ciel blinked in confusion. Coming down from a natural ecstasy, he turned slowly to find his tea and scones right where Sebastian had put them this morning.

"Ah… yes. Something new…"

* * *

><p><strong>Blahh! This took me forever to get around to, didn't it? Oh well! I have a majority of the next chapter already written out (I did it before this chapter believe it or not) so that should be out soon enough.<strong>

**And if you are confused ladies and gents, don't worry! More shall be explained next chapter. **

**1.)William Vanderbilt is one of my favorite examples of what greed can do to a man. He was, and is still considered, one of the savviest businessmen ever. He was worth $200 million dollars at his passing in 1885 and despite it all he was never happy with it. Hmm… Interesting, no?**

**2.) I imagine some of you are shaking your head at the 'ridiculous' idea of Ciel having wet dreams at the age of ten but allow me to explain. It's not uncommon for boys to start having wet dreams at a young age. In fact, boys will start having wet dreams before their body has even hit puberty properly. There's a little sex-ed for ya.**

**3.) ごめんなさい! I don't mean that all Japanese are lazy here if that is what you were thinking while reading this. Actually, my personal favorite idea of the Sin Sloth is a child. Children will get away with working on anything if they can.**

**_(Next chapter spoiler!: Sebastian couldn't help but wonder if his decision was the right one as Ciel looked up at him)_**


End file.
